Increíblemente, solo a ti
by HPotterGranger
Summary: Supongo que está historia es distintas a las demás, pero igualmente común. No se como escribí de ellos, ya que la pareja no me convence, pero al fin y al cabo, aquí está. Espero que disfruten tanto como yo disfrute escribirlo.


_**Todos los personajes y lugares mencionados, **_

_**Son pertenencia de J.K Rowling, yo solos utilizo por mera diversión.**_

_**Di NO al plagio, yo respeto tus historias,**_

_**Tú respeta las mías.**_

La guerra había terminado, Hogwarts estaba destruido, total y completamente destruido…

'El Señor Tenebroso' se había ido, estaba muerto, ahora si que Harry estaba seguro de eso.

Harry vio a Hermione y Ron, abrazados y no pudo avitar sentir un poco de soledad… Claro que todavía estaba Ginny, pero… ¿Qué había sucedido con Ginny?¿Que eran precisamente ahora? La observo a lo lejos, la vio con Molly, se notaba la tristeza en su cara. Saco inmediatamente su mirada de ahí. Ya era suficiente la culpa que sentía.

Se percato de que alguien lo miraba, se dio vuelta y efectivamente alguien lo miraba… Narcisa, Lucius y Draco Malfoy, todavía estaban ahí y Harry tenía que ir a saludar los… Después de todo le habían salvado la vida.

Camino hacía ellos, no estaba seguro de lo que hacía, pero ya era tarde… Ya estaba ahí.

-Gracias – Fue lo único que atino a decir y se estaba dando vuelta para irse

-Potter – Era la voz de Draco y se dio vuelta para mirarlo

-¿Malfoy? – Le pregunto él, un poco sorprendido

-No nos agradezcas – Dijo Malfoy y Harry no podía creerlo – Te luciste hoy

Harry sintió algo raro cuando Draco le dijo "Potter", no lo pudo explicar era mucho hasta para él. Incómodo, acepto la invitación de Draco de ir a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla esa tarde.

-¿Qué hora es Hermione? – Le pregunto Harry buscando un sweater en su baúl

-Van a ser las 5 – Le contesto - ¿A dónde iras?

-Draco Malfoy me invito a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla –Dijo rogando que Ron no escuchara y Hermione no lo regañará. Pero no fue así.

-¿Ahora eres amigo de Malfoy? – Pregunto Ron

-McGonagall pidió que ayudemos a reparar el castillo – Recordó Hermione

-No Ron, no soy amigo de Draco y Hermione ya ayude a McGonagall – Contesto antes de poner los ojos el blanco

-¿Cómo ayudaste? – Volvió a preguntar Hermione

-Ve al Gran Salón y fíjate si tienes frío – Le contesto cortante – Solo es una cerveza… Debo irme

Espero a Draco 5 minutos en la puerta principal de Hogwarts y cuando llego se en caminaron hacía las tres escobas.

Al principio todo era tenso, pero Draco hablo de Quidditch y Harry se sintió cómodo enseguida.

Tomaron la cerveza y luego fueron a caminar hasta sentarse en un lugar alejado, bajo un árbol…

-Gracias por salvarme – Dijo Draco, aun no habían hablado de ese tema

-No fue nada, no me agradezcas – Le contesto Harry y Draco sonrió, él le había dicho lo mismo

Un silencio que no los había invadido desde que salieron de Hogwarts reapareció, era incómodo e intimidante.

Harry no puede explicar en qué momento, ni cómo fue que los labios de Draco Malfoy se unieron con los suyos. Ni tampoco entiende porque él no se alejó. Pero al cabo de unos minutos se separaron por falta de oxígeno.

Ninguno bajo la mirada, ninguno se levanto y se fue. Harry sonrió, y le dio un beso más liberado. Sus lenguas se juntaron. Y otra vez, después de unos cuantos minutos… Se separaron. Parecía suficiente por ese día y se volvieron a sonreír, se levantaron y fueron a Hogwarts, Harry quería dormir.

Ginny estaba con Luna, Harry sospechaba que su relación era más que una amistad, es decir, no besas a tus amigos en la boca… Y ellas le confirmaron sus sospechas mientas arreglaban el Gran Salón, al día siguiente.

-Hola – Saludo Luna con una sonrisa a Harry, antes de tomar la mano de Ginny

-¿Terminaste ya? – Le pregunto a Ginny

-No, casi termino y luego podremos ir cerca del lago – Le contesto Ginny con ese tono amable que empleaba con Luna

Luna le sonrió, Ginny la miro y la abrazo, le susurro algo que Harry no pudo entender al oído y se dieron un pequeño beso. Harry las miro extrañado y un poco confundido.

-Creo que olvide decirte que Luna y yo estamos saliendo – Le comento Ginny, como si fuera lo más común del mundo

-No importa, me alegra que encontraras a alguien que te quiera y te respete tanto como tú te lo mereces – Le contesto él, sonriendo – También va para ti, Luna

-Gracias Harry – Dijeron al unísono

Los tres rieron, como hacía tiempo no reían… Porque estar con una persona no implica risas y felicidad las 24 horas del día, no. En el caso de Ginny y Luna, ambas se contenían todo el tiempo, cuando Luna regreso a Hogwarts y vio a Ginny, después de haber sido secuestrada por los mortífagos, se sentía feliz. Pero no reía. Ninguno reía tan puramente hacía tiempo. Y ese día estaban felices, completamente felices. Tanto, que reían como nunca.

Hermione y Ron entraban en el Gran Salón, vieron riendo a Luna y Ginny (todavía tomadas de las manos) y a Harry, se acercaron, y sus risas resultaron contagiosas… Todos reían, hasta Draco, desde la otra punta del Gran Salón, los miraba divertido y sonrió… Harry era feliz.

Ese día, al atardecer Harry y Draco se encontraban sentados a las orillas del lago, el muchacho rubio reposaba su cabeza en las piernas del azabache. Hablaban animada mente de cómo había mejorado el castillo, en opinión de Draco no era mucho, pero estaba bien.

-Sospecho que estos encuentros siempre van a ser así de cariñosos – Comento Harry, después de darle un beso a Draco

-Eso lo eliges tú – Le contesto Draco, amablemente, para sorpresa de Harry – Todo será hasta donde tú quieras

-En ese caso… - Harry fingió estar pensando – Quiero llegar más lejos

Se besaron de nuevo, esa clase de besos provocadores. Porque ambos habían besado solo a chicas. Y tanto Draco, como Harry, sentían cosas que antes no.

* * *

Sus encuentros eran diarios, así lo habían querido. Los días, se convirtieron en semanas… Al cabo de varias semanas, Harry no dudo en pedirle a Draco que fuese su novio.

-¿Qué te sucede? Estas raro – Cuestiono Draco

-Quería pedirte algo – Dijo Harry y sus nervios salieron a la luz

-Dime – Dijo Draco, tratando de no parecer asustado

-¿Quisieras ser mi novio? – Pregunto Harry, al fin y al cabo ya había pasado casi una hora y media desde que estaban juntos y no se lo había preguntado

-¿Qué si yo quisiera? – Pregunto Draco sorprendido y Harry afirmo con la cabeza – Claro que quiero

Draco se abalanzó sobre Harry, feliz, lo abrazo y lo beso.

Harry creyó que conocía a Draco y ahora se daba cuenta de que estaba equivocado, ahora, si estaba conociendo a Draco Malfoy.

* * *

-No – Dijo Harry, cerrando un libro bruscamente

-Vamos Harry, di que si – Le pidió Draco

-Tú papá apenas me vea me sacara a patadas de tú casa – Dijo Harry

-Mi papá no va a estar y mi mamá quiere conocerte un poco más – Le dijo Draco y Harry lo miro curioso – Lo sabe, siempre lo supo ¿De acuerdo? Se lo conté hace años – Dijo dulcemente – Mamá hablo con McGonagall, ella está de acuerdo en que usemos la Red Flu para ir a casa y luego volvamos – Le explico

Harry lo pensó, las cosas estaban cambiando, es decir, es raro ver a una serpiente en la torre de los leones. Considero ir a la casa de Draco, pero…

-No – Dijo otra vez

-¡Oh vamos! – Dijo Draco un poco enojado - ¿Qué esperas? ¿Es porque no somos como los Weasley?

-No te atrevas…

-¿A qué? – Pregunto el rubio - ¿Qué no me atreva a qué? No voy a insultar su estatus de sangre – Le grito – Solo te digo que si esperas que te tratáramos igual, estas equivocado. Mis padres fueron criados de otra manera, nunca tuve el amor que recibieron los Weasley, no soy Ginny Weasley, y mis padres no son Molly y Arthur

-Lo sé- Dijo Harry

-¿Vendrás entonces? – Pregunto nuevamente

-Sí, solo veré a tú madre – Aclaro Harry

Estuvieron bastante rato juntos, la pasaban bien, estaban contentos.

* * *

Ese sábado Harry se levanto temprano. Se dio una ducha y revisó su baúl, se puso una remera y un jean, busco un sweater y una campera. Despertó a Ron, como el se lo había pedido y le dijo que tenía que ir a buscar unas cosas y no podía esperarlo.

Fue hasta la oficina de McGonagall y ahí lo esperaba Draco.

-Hola - Le dijo sonriendo Draco

-¿Vamos? - Pregunto Harry, un poco nervioso

-Si - Le contesto - Jugo de Calabaza - Dijo la contraseña

Subieron a la oficina de la directora, donde ella los esperaba.

-Buenos días, jóvenes - Los saludo, sonriendo

-Buenos días - Le contestaron al unísono

-Me alegra mucho su puntualidad - Dijo amablemente - Adelante, adelante - Les dijo al ver que todavía no se habían movido

-Gracias - Le dijo Draco y segundos después dijo - Mansión Malfoy

Harry repitió esa acción, nervioso. Y al igual que Draco (que ya lo esperaba frente a la chimenea con Narcisa) se traslado.

-Buenos días, Harry - Le dijo Narcisa

-Hola señora Malfoy - Le contesto nervioso

-Mi mamá no muerde, Potter - Bromeo Draco y Harry le sonrió irónicamente

'No, Narcisa no muerde pero los nervios me están matando' pensó Harry.  
Se sentaron en el comedor y desayunaron, mientras que Narcisa le hacía preguntas a Harry y este respondía asustado.

-¿Qué intenciones tienes con mi hijo? - Pregunto Narcisa y a Harry le pareció que su corazón dejo de latir por un momento - Era broma, Harry, nunca preguntaría eso - le dijo sonriendo

-De todas formas mis intenciones son buenas - Dijo un poco más relajado

-Mamá, iremos a dar un paseo, quiero mostrarle la casa a Harry - Le dijo Draco a Narcisa, mientras se levantaba

Draco le explicaba a Harry todo sobre esa casa, pero Harry no estaba escuchando, estar en esa casa en la que casi había muerto, no le hacía mucha gracia.

-¿Qué te pasa? – Le pregunto Draco

-¿Qué?

-Que te pasa, no estás aquí – Le dijo Draco

-Lo siento, es que la última vez que estuve en esta casa, querían matarme – Le explico Harry y pudo sentir la mano de Draco en su mejilla

-Eso ya paso ¿De acuerdo? – Dijo Draco, comprensivo – Ahora nadie te va a hacer daño. Está es mi habitación

Draco cerró la puerta y se volteo a ver a Harry de nuevo, el azabache sintió la mano de Draco en su mejilla, le sonrió, y Draco le devolvió la sonrisa, una sonrisa pícara. Se besaron y Draco invito a Harry a recostarse con él. Harry acepto.

El tiempo pasó rápido y un elfo los fue a buscar para que bajen a almorzar.

-¿Quieren un poco de vino? – Pregunto Narcisa, inclinando la botella

-Sí, por favor – Dijo Harry

-No, gracias – Contesto Draco

Narcisa sonrió, le causaba gracia ver a 'Potter' tan nervioso y a su hijo tan feliz, por alguien que Draco nunca hubiese apostado ni 1 knut.

Almorzaron y charlaron un poco más con Narcisa, después de un largo rato decidieron volver a Hogwarts.

* * *

-No voy a contárselo a Hermione y Ron – Dijo Draco, resignado

-Esto es injusto, yo acepte (y muy a mi pesar) conocer a tú padre y también anteriormente almorzar con tú madre – Le reprocho Harry

-Es distinto, tus amigos no me quieren y nunca me van a querer – Trato de justificarse Draco

-Tú padre quería verme muerto – Dijo Harry, enojado

Ambos suspiraron, cansados de tener esas conversaciones. A Harry no le importaba como lo veían o que dirían de él, solo estaba respetando la decisión de Draco, de no contárselo a nadie, pero las excusas se acababan a la hora de salir de la sala común para ir a verlo. Hermione cada vez le reprochaba distintas cosas "¿Qué te sucede ahora? ¿Te duele la cabeza y vas a ir a pedirle a Madame Pomfrey un tónico?" "No confías en nosotros, después de todo lo que hemos pasado, no nos cuentas que haces cuando te ausentas" y él último reproche que uso, en la última discusión que tuvieron había sido "¿Resulta ser que solo nos necesitaste durante siete años para salvar tu pellejo y ahora no quieres que estemos contigo?", Hermione tenía razón si pensaba esas cosas, pero no podía decirles nada, Ron ni siquiera le hablaba. Al mismo tiempo le dolía que su amiga creyera eso.

A Draco le importaba mucho él que dirán. "Así estamos bien, no necesitamos más complicaciones" Le dijo un día a Harry. Iba a decirlo de nuevo, pero no lo hizo. Miro los ojos verdes detrás de los anteojos, pudo ver más que los ojos que Harry había heredado de Lily Evans. Vio que Harry no quería tener la presión de mentirle a sus amigo, a sus hermanos, y el no lo entendía, porque no tenía amigos tan fieles.

-Vamos a buscar a Weasley y Granger, debemos decirle sobre lo nuestro – Dijo Draco, sabiendo que tal vez, solo tal vez, se iba a arrepentir de eso

Fueron al Gran Salón, pero ellos no estaban ahí. Buscaron en la enfermería, y no los encontraron. Entraron a la biblioteca y ahí estaba la bruja más brillante de su edad, y el mejor amigo de su novio.

-Ron – Saludo Harry, sonriente – Hermione

-Harry – Saludo la castaña

-Vengo a decirles el porqué de mis ausencias – Dijo contento

-¿Qué hace Malfoy aquí? – Le pregunto Ron

-Bueno, resulta ser que… Draco y yo –Dijo Harry entre susurros

-No te entiendo Harry – Le dijo Hermione

-Draco y yo, somos buenos amigos – Dijo Harry, tímidamente

-¿No hablas en serio, verdad? – Le pregunto Ron

-Sí, en realidad si – Le contesto, nervioso

-¿Son _esa_ clase de amigos, Harry? – Pregunto Hermione, viendo demasiado nervioso a su hermano del alma

-Sí, así es Hermione – Le contesto Harry

Hermione abrazo a su amigo y le dijo a Draco en tono muy severo:

-Si lastimas a Harry, te daré miles de puñetazos

-No te preocupes Granger, supongo que hay muchas posibilidades de que él sea quien me lastime – Bromeo Draco

Ron todavía no caía en la noticia que Draco y Harry le estaban dando (o no quería caer), ¿Qué estaba pasando? Un día caminando con Hermione hacía la cabaña de Hagrid, vio a Luna y a su hermana besándose, "Yo no tenía idea" Le dijo Hermione, pero era evidente de que si tenía idea, ahora, Harry venía con Malfoy a decirle que tenían una relación amorosa "¿Qué demonios está pasando?" Se pregunto a sí mismo. No era homofóbico, no le molestaban las parejas de dos personas del mismo sexo… Pero, ¿Su hermana y su mejor amigo? Ellos habían sido novios en un pasado.

-Estoy confundido – Fue lo único que dijo

-No esperaba que lo entiendas, solo quiero que me apoyes – Le dijo Harry

-¿Qué te apoye? – Le pregunto Ron – Debe ser una broma de muy mal gusto, Potter – Le dijo enojado

-¡Ronald! – Le dijo que Hermione, bastante algo

-Señorita Granger, baje la voz – Le pidió tranquila, la señora Pince

-Sí, lo siento - Dijo la castaña

-Mira, si no lo entiendes o no lo compartes, lo puedo comprender – Le dijo Draco – Pero ¿No te da felicidad que tú mejor amigo esté contento con alguien? O no lo hagas por mi Weasley, tampoco quiero tener una relación contigo, pero es lo que Harry quiere y yo quiero a Harry – Le dijo Draco, tratando de sonar sincero, pues, lo estaba siendo - Hazlo por Harry, por tú amigo

-Lo hago por él, solo no puedo entender cómo puede estar contigo – Le dijo Ron, mirando a Harry y Draco – Quisiste matarnos

-Nos salvo la vida, también – Reconoció Hermione

-Como sea, solo lo hago por ti, Harry – Dijo Ron, cerrando el libro que leía y guardándolo para luego irse

-No se preocupen, lo aceptara – Dijo Hermione

Los siguientes días fueron duros para Harry y Ron, en algunas ocasiones Hermione había insistido en ir a las Tres Escobas ellos cuatro. Todos aceptaban, pero una vez allí, Ron no hablaba y solo se quedaba 15 minutos, tomaba lo que había ordenado y se retiraba, diciendo que no se sentía bien. Hermione seguía diciendo que lo aceptaría, pero Draco una tarde a orillas del lago, estando con Luna y Ginny también, y ya acompañados por ausencia de Ron, le dijo enojado, que no lo diga más, solo empeoraba las cosas.

-Oye Ron, podrías pasarme la salsa – Pidió Harry en la cena

-Claro, aquí tienes – Le dijo amablemente

-¿Por qué te comportas como un tonto cada vez que está Draco? – Le pregunto enojado Harry

-No lo sé, creo que todavía no me cierra todo esto – Le dijo él, un poco resentido

-No debe cerrarte a ti, solo a Harry y Draco – Le dijo Ginny

Desde ese día Ron entendió que un verdadero amigo, como lo eran ellos, lo entendía, empezó a tratar bien a Draco, y siempre salían los seis juntos.

* * *

-Hoy es el día, Potter – Le dijo Draco, feliz

-No comparte tú felicidad, Draco – Le dijo Ron, divertido

-Conoceré a su padre, me gustaría verte a ti frente al señor Granger – Le dijo Harry, serio

-Estás muy apuesto – Le dijo Ginny

-Ey Weasley, el es mío – Bromeo Draco

Harry vestía un traje gris y una camisa negra.

-Ya es hora, deben irse – Les aviso Hermione

Saludaron a su grupo de amigos y se fueron a la oficina de McGonagall, donde ya era costumbre que se metieran en la chimenea para ir a la Mansión Malfoy.

Salieron de la chimenea y Harry miro a su alrededor, solo estaba Narcisa, quien los recibió contenta.

-¿Dónde está papá? – Le pregunto Draco

-Estaba cambiándose, ya venía hacía aquí – Le dijo Narcisa – Están muy guapos los dos

-Gracias – Dijeron a unísono

Varios minutos después Lucius Malfoy se encontraba frente a Harry y Draco, sentado junto a Narcisa, miraba a Harry como esperando que le dijeran que era una broma. No estaba feliz, más bien estaba un poco enojado, su único hijo, Draco Malfoy estaba de novio, con más ni menos, que con Harry Potter.

-¿Qué dirá la gente de ustedes? – Les pregunto al ver que Draco tomaba la mano de Harry

-No lo sé, papá – Le dijo Draco – No creo que se enteren

-Eres Draco Malfoy y te vas a hacer cargo de tus acciones, quieras o no – Le dijo Lucius

-La cena estará pronto, mejor vayamos a la mesa - Dijo Narcisa, interrumpiendo ese clima

Todos se sentaron, Harry no había hablado desde que se agradeció con Narcisa, estaba demasiado nervioso.

Draco, estaba pensando cómo iba a mostrarse públicamente de la mano de Harry. "Seguro Rita Skeeter sacara una gran columna sobre nosotros" pensó el rubio.

Ese día la cena fue muy tensa, después de varias horas, Harry y Draco se retiraron de la casa del último y volvieron a Hogwarts.

Tomo muchas cenas que Harry fuese aceptado por Lucius.

-No puedo negar que eres un gran muchacho – Le dijo su suegro – Tan solo te pido que cuides de Draco ¿Si?

-Cuidaré de él – Le dijo Harry

* * *

Vacaciones de navidad, genial. Harry siempre las pasaba en la Madriguera. Pero está vez Draco Malfoy, le había pedido casi 10 veces que fuese a su casa.

Así fue, que después de mandar una carta a Molly y Arthur, pidiendo disculpas por no poder ir ese año a disfrutar de su compañía, acepto.

-Tenemos que ir al Callejón Diagon – Le dijo Harry, en el expreso a Hogwarts

-¿Seguro quieres? – Pregunto Draco y Harry asintió – De acuerdo, si eso quieres.

El día siguiente de estar en la casa del rubio, Harry y Draco fueron al Callejón Diagon. Al principió caminaban uno al lado del otro, pero sin hablar mucho. Harry entro a varias tiendas, entre ellas a Sortilegios Weasley, vio a George, compro varias cosas y salieron de nuevo. Al tercer "Tengo hambre" de Draco, fueron a almorzar y recién ahí, Harry tomo la mano de Draco, por encima de la mesa, Malfoy corrió su mano rápidamente y el ojiverde lo miro con una ceja levantada.

-¿Qué te sucede? – Le pregunto Harry – Somos novios ¿Recuerdas?

-Sí, pero aquí hay demasiada gente – Le contesto Draco

-¿Te avergüenzas de mi, Draco? – Le pregunto Harry, indignado

-No solo que…

Hubiese sido bueno que Draco terminara la oración, pero fue mejor que Harry lo interrumpiera con un beso. Sí, había mucha gente allí, pero "¿Qué más da? Al fin y al cabo es lo que somos" le dijo Harry cuando termino de besarlo.

Draco tenía razón, no sabía como la noticia había llegado hasta Rita Skeeter, pero al día siguiente, una foto de él y Harry, estaba en la portada del profeta.

-Bonita forma de comunicarlo, Draco – Le dijo Lucius, un poco divertido y otro tanto severo

-¿Qué más da? – Dijo el rubio, mirando a Harry – Al fin y al cabo, es lo que somos

Sí eso eran, estaba orgulloso de serlo. No debía avergonzarse de su situación, era feliz, durante mucho tiempo había negado ese sentimiento, ahora podía dejarlo que salga a la luz, ¿Por qué ocultarlo?, ya estaban ahí, ahora debían seguir adelante.

* * *

Habían pasado 6 largos años, Harry caminaba de la mano de Draco por el inmenso jardín de la mansión Malfoy. Estaban visitando a Lucius y a Narcisa, como siempre lo hacían los fines de semana.

Después de que se casaran en el mundo muggle y remodelaran la casa del Valle de Godric, para vivir allí, habían tomado ciertas costumbres (Ir a la casa de los Weasley – Granger, todos los viernes, a cenar y almorzar en la Madriguera los sábados, para después dirigirse a la Mansión Malfoy, con Teddy en algunas ocasiones y muy pocas con Andrómeda)

-A veces pienso que esto es una locura, de niños siempre nos odiamos - Le dijo Harry sonriendo

-De niños siempre te ame, Gryffindor - Le confesó Draco

-Es bueno saberlo - Dijo Harry y tomo a Draco por la nuca para darle un beso tierno – Siempre seremos felices – Y al terminar de decir eso, beso apasionadamente a Draco

Ahora sabía que podía ser feliz siempre, y ahora le cerraban tantas cosas. Siempre amo a Draco el también. Increíblemente, solo a Draco.


End file.
